


Feeling Blue (Podfic)

by cheshiretears, Halbereth, lysandyra (pxssnelke), Pata (beingzen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blue comforts Lance, But only if you squint, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Esteem Issues, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Lance is heartsick and questioning his place on the team.When he feels like he can't talk to his friends about it he goes to talk to the one friend he still feels like he has: Blue.(Podfic of Feeling Blue by thenakednymph)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Blue Lion (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	Feeling Blue (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feeling Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682884) by [thenakednymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph). 



> For Blue Team Bleu's Blue theme anthology.

Listen:

Your browser does not support the `audio` element. 

**Download** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oFbRCrYBFHW1eHWSRuVzf0st-jbgqUcZ) (8:59 min | [8.21 MB])

 **Text:** [Feeling Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682884) by [thenakednymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph)

 **Narrator:** [lysandra (zhadyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhadyra/pseuds/lysandyra)

 **Lance:** [beingzen (pata)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen)

 **Blue Lion:** [Halbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/pseuds/Halbereth)

 **Editor:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/works)


End file.
